Baby, I love You
by Friendsfan
Summary: Rory's off to collage, Lorelai is feeling loney. She turns up to the one person whom she seeks comfort with. Guess who?;).. R/R!**warning..spoiler alert!!**


"Coffee!" Lorelai said with her eyes closed, stumbling blindly into the kitchen. Rory handed her a cup. "Thank you, my dear daughter. Now I can finally live today!" Rory laughed and went back to reading her book. "Can you believe that you're going to Yale tomorrow?" Lorelai said, pretending to cry. "My little baby, all grown up." "Mom, drink your coffee." Rory said, trying not to smile. "I mean, it seemed like just yesterday I was tying your shoes and taking you to Kindergarten," Lorelai said. Rory didn't answer. "And when I kept calling you baby names and showing you off to the whole town," Lorelai persisted. "MOM!" Rory said, laughing a bit. "Stop it.." "Okay, okay.. just one more thing. When I first took you to the doctors office and you thought he was a monster.. that was fun." Rory laughed again, kissed her mom on the cheek and took her coffee and book to her room. "What?" Lorelai said, trying to sound put-off. "Is a mother not allowed to have fun any more?"  
  
Neither of them were anticipating for what tomorrow would bring. That would be the day when Rory moved into Yale. Not that she wasn't going to visit often, they had sworn to each other on that, but neither of them were looking foreword to it.  
  
The next morning both were feeling sentimental. Lorelai sniffled. "This will be the last time you drink coffee with me!" she murmured. "No, it will not be. You hear me? I am going to come back tons.. I couldn't live without you, Mom. You know that."  
  
Lorelai smiled as she kissed Rory on the head. "You are such a sweetie." Rory glanced at her watch. "Mom, we'd better get going, I'm just going to say goodbye to Luke first." Rory had already had her tearful goodbye with Lane awhile earlier, even if both were going to be coming home soon. After all, best friends miss each other no matter what. She had said an emotional goodbye to Sookie too. It wasn't really a goodbye though.. was it?  
  
Rory approached Luke. "You going?" he asked. Rory nodded and hugged him. "Thanks for everything, Luke. Take care of mom for me, okay?" Luke smiled and hugged Rory back. My pleasure. "When will you be back?" he asked. "Next week," she replied. Now that she thought about it, she could pretend it was a holiday, well..kinda, at least. "Okay," Luke replied. "Take care and see you soon. Coffee will be waiting, I promise." Rory laughed and walked out of the diner to the car where Lorelai was waiting.  
  
She stood, looking at the diner solemnly, until Lorelai opened the car door, squeezed her hand, and pulled her in.  
  
The drive to Yale was silent, with Rory's stuff crammed into the backseat. It wasn't as if they didn't want to talk, it was just that there was so much to say that they couldn't talk, because it would hurt too much.  
  
"I'm not going to cry okay?" Lorelai finally said. Rory looked up at her. "I know," she said calmly. "Me neither. It's going to be a smooth transistion." "Right," Loreali agreed. Rory nodded.  
  
They had just finished unloading Rory's bags when Paris walked in. Rory gaped, and Paris smiled. "Hey Rory." They hugged tightly. Paris was turning into Rory's second best friend. Lane was, and always would be, her first best friend and sister. Lorelai smiled. Rory had explained her relationship with Paris awhile ago. "Rory, sweetie..it's time for me to go, okay?" Despite her will, Rory started to cry. Then Lorelai couldn't hold it in and she burst into tears, too. "Love you, see you next week." Lorelai said. "Love you too mom. A week will go quickly,right?" "It'll fly by," Loreali assured her. She kissed her daughter and walked quickly out of the room before she lost control again.  
  
Rory sat on her bed in shock. This was acutally happening. She was away from her best friend in the whole world..her mother. She was in collage. Paris was sitting beside her silently. She looked at Paris, and smiled sadly. "Coffee?"  
  
Lorelai drove to the one place standing that she hadn't gotten sick of all these years. She opened the door to Luke's diner, with blotchy red eyes. Luke put down his coffee pot and walked over to Lorelai. "Was it really hard?" "The hardest thing I've had to do in my life." She replied shakily. He hugged her tightly to him. "She'll be fine, she's a great kid,Lor. All the thanks to you." Lorelai looked up at his eyes. His gentle,blue eyes. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. Lorelai closed her eyes and stepped back. God, what was she thinking?! "I..I've got to go." Quickly she ran back to her car. 


End file.
